


все собаки попадают в рай

by missydawnx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, Smut in the last chapter, Top Keith (Voltron), horny kosmo, kosmo has crush on lance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missydawnx/pseuds/missydawnx
Summary: Ныне Кит был уверен, чего ему ожидать, когда он воссоединился с командой и направлялся на Землю.Единственное, что не вписывалось в его планы - это останавливать телепортирующегося волка-собаку от притираний к Лэнсу каждый раз, когда тот проходил мимо.





	1. дай ему ч(аппи)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all dogs go to heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042809) by [DairyFarmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DairyFarmer/pseuds/DairyFarmer). 



> Вы можете прочитать данную работу на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7642046

Раньше у Кита никогда не было домашнего питомца- тем более, что что-то как рождественская открытка подходит больше, чем _собака_. Но за два года, проведенных вдали от команды, Йорак стал отличным компаньоном. Конечно, он никогда не понимал замысел команды «апорт», он скулил, когда кто-то (в основном _Кит_ ) не уделял ему достаточно внимания, и ему было трудно выполнять команды Кита, но он все равно был хорошим мальчиком- _лучшим мальчиком_ , если бы Кит был честен.

Вот почему Кит не видел большой проблемы в том, чтобы пустить Йорака гулять по всей территории лагеря, который команда разбила на ночь.

Вот почему Кит отвел взгляд от Йорака, которому Ромелль вычесывала мех, решив помочь Корану и Кролии найти больше дров для лагеря.

Вот почему, когда он услышал отдаленные испуганные крики вперемешку с шокированными и удивленными, его разум внезапно пришел к _«на нас напали, мне нужен мой баярд»_ , а не к тому, что могло случиться что-то другое, и причиной этому стал Йорак.

Кит повернул голову, едва успев посмотреть на Кролию и Корана, прежде чем крик привел его к тому месту, где команда разводила огонь для ужина. Отдаленно он мог слышать Кролию с Кораном позади себя, звук грохота связок с сушняком на землю, когда они постарались поспешить за ним. После того, как Замок был разрушен, им не оставалось ничего, кроме как искать обитаемую планету для ночлега. После битвы с Лотором львы были не в состоянии выдержать долгую дорогу до Земли- и если они не могли летать, они не могли _драться_.

С этой мыслью Кит почувствовал, что хватка на баярде становилась крепче, и шаги становились длиннее, когда он приблизился к поляне, на которой они остановились. Кит кусает нижнюю губу, сжимает свои пальцы до побеления, когда он перепрыгивает через участок мшистой земли, ветер свистит в ушах, и мозг проклинает все и вся, потому что почему они _не могут отдохнуть хоть один проклятый день-_

Первое, что видит Кит, протискиваясь через полосу деревьев — Ханк и Ромелль, стоящие у небольшого костра с разинутыми от удивления ртами и смотрящие вниз на Йорака. Кит чувствует что-то вроде беспокойства, проходящего через него. Когда он бросается вперед, его глаза начинают рассматривать небо на наличие вражеских кораблей, возможно, приземляются с неба солдаты, чтобы захватить их незащищенный лагерь.

Он ничего не видит.

Он почти открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос неподвижным Ханку и Ромелль.

Приглушенный крик откуда-то со стороны Йорака останавливает его.

Сначала он чувствует замешательство, на кончике его языка вертится вопрос- пара шагов и он видит это.

Ох.

Ох.

 _ОХ_.

Кит останавливается.

Кит роняет свой баярд.

Кит устремляется вперед, чтобы _остановить свою сраную собаку_.

— Йорак! — вскрикивает Кит голосом выше, чем ему хотелось бы, и это похоже на тревогу, которая порождается в его груди. Когда он подходит ближе, Кит видит выброшенный шлем паладина, лежащий неподалеку, и синие доспехи Лэнса, проглядывающие из-под Йорака. Лэнсовы руки скребут землю, а крики приглушаются шерстью Йорака.

— Йорак! — повторяет Кит. Его голос сильнее, когда он протягивает руки, чтобы схватить Йорака за холку, — Фу! — приказывает Кит, пытаясь оттащить Йорака назад. Его ноги крепко стоят на земле, когда он начинает поднимать своего пса. Он слышит, как Кролия и Коран медленно останавливаются позади него.

Йорак действует так, словно он не услышал Кита. Его мохнатые лапы продолжают двигаться вперед, когда он вжимает Лэнса лицом в землю передними лапами, а голубоглазый парень продолжает кричать, словно его убивают. Кит почти смог разобрать, что тот кричал, когда он засунул руку под грудь Йорака и начал попытки поднять его с другого парня.

_Бля.Бля.Бля.Ясдохну.Ясдохну.Ясдохну._

— Йорак! — крикнул Кит, отчаявшись, а его самый любимый товарищ заскулил, сопротивляясь его хватке.

— Когане! — закричал Лэнс, когда одну из лап оттащили так, чтобы Лэнс смог поднять лицо из грязи, — Твоя собака пытается убить меня!

— Не думаю, что « _убить_ » — правильное название этому, — Кит слышит кого-то, кто звучит подозрительно похоже на какого-то хихикающего Зеленого паладина. Кит поднимает голову и замечает, что шум привлек внимание остальных членов команды, которая собралась вокруг, чтобы посмотреть, как он борется, словно это был какой-то _зрелищный вид спорта_.

Кит чувствует себя почти преданным.

Поворачивая голову, Кит останавливает взгляд на ошеломленном Широ.

—  _Помоги мне_ , — говорит он, стиснув зубы, когда Йорак продолжает сопротивляться ему. Они вообще не _созванивались друг с другом_ , и, черт возьми, он не видел Лэнса _два года_ , и вот такое впечатление он создает по возвращению?!

Широ кивает и сразу же использует свою хорошую сильную руку, вытаскивая Лэнса из-под (видимо) бешеного, озабоченного _придурка_ -пса.

Лэнс поднимается на ноги, его щека испачкана в грязи, когда он немедленно бросается за Широ, используя его как какой-то щит, чтобы защититься от Йорака, на которого теперь он смотрит с подозрением.

Откровенно говоря, Кит не может винить его. Если бы он провел добрые пять минут, прижатый к земле и стоя раком под животным, которое в два раза больше него, то он тоже был бы довольно осторожным.

Как будто наконец заметив, что под ним больше нет Красного паладина, Йорак остановился, запрокинув голову, и посмотрел на Кита с плохо прикрытым замешательством.

— Йорак, — медленно говорит Кит. Его темный пушистый спутник оживляется, когда слышит свое имя, и от осознания он начинает вилять своим хвостом, — Плохой мальчик.

Хвост Йорака сразу перестает двигаться. Он смотрит на Кита с чем-то в глазах, что можно интерпретировать как боль.

— Эй, не злись на него! — незамедлительно восклицает из-за спины Широ Лэнс, разглаживая свои волосы, — Это _ты_ , скорее всего, научил его этому!

У Кита беспомощно открывается рот.

— Научил его _чему_? — недоверчиво спрашивает Кит, не замечая, как Йорак оживает при голосе Лэнса.

— Эммммм, нападать на парней, которые красивее тебя, чтобы у тебя не было конкурентов в отношениях с дамами? — говорит Лэнс так, словно ответ был очевиден.

— Йорак не _нападал_ на тебя! — в ответ рычит Кит, чувствуя, что Лэнсу буквально удается поднять волосы на его голове.

— О, правда? — сомневается Лэнс, зацепив подбородком плечо Широ и сузив голубые глаза на Кита.

— Правда! — кричит Кит. Йорак издает громкий скулеж, в волнении медленно переставляя лапы, когда он смотрел на Лэнса с благоговением в глазах. Вдруг Йорак переносит весь свой вес на передние лапы, будто он собирается прыгнуть, и эту позицию Кит уже давно выучил — он собирается телепортироваться. У Кита даже не было возможности сжать пальцы, потому что появляется рука Кролии и, схватив Йорака за холку, поднимает того на руки, словно он ничего не весит.

Кит солгал бы, если бы сказал, что он не завидует каждый раз, когда мама так делает.

— Нет, — спокойно приказывает Кролия, смотря на него, словно тот не посмеет ослушаться. Уши Йорака прижимаются к его голове, а из горла раздается низкое гудение, словно вот-вот он начнет свои ежедневные жалостливые завывания. Кит чувствует, как постепенно сходит напряжение в плечах. Йорак всегда больше слушался Кролию, чем Кита.

— Видимо нам, возможно, придется не сводить глаз с щенка, — сообщает Кролия, возвращая Йорака на землю, и он сразу начал тереться об ее ноги, извиняясь, — Насколько я знаю, юпперов кастрируют, когда им исполняется несколько циклов, но учитывая то, что мы не имели доступа к медицинскому или хирургическому оборудованию, когда он был щенком, произошедшее только что было ожидаемым.

Во всяком случае, скулеж Йорака становится громче, и он бежит на сторону Кита, словно тот сможет защитить его от гипотетической кастрации Кролии. Кит кладет руку на голову Йорака, успокаивающе похлопывая.

— Эй, это несправедливо! — говорит Лэнс, выходя из своего укрытия за Широ, — Он даже не сделал ничего плохого!

Кролия поворачивается к Лэнсу с насмешливым выражением и поднятыми бровями, — Обычно эта процедура проводится, чтобы убедиться в том, что юпперы не поддадутся... дурным привычкам.

— Да ну, может, _Киту_ надо лучше себя контролировать? — отвечает Лэнс, пожимая плечами, и начинает двигаться в сторону стоящих Кита и Йорака, как будто он не прятался за Широ несколько мгновений назад. Хвост Йорака уже начинает вилять от волнения, когда к ним приближается его краш.

— Как ты можешь скидывать все на _меня_?! — взрывается Кит, когда Лэнс становится на колени перед Йораком, который в тот же момент встает на задние лапы, поставив передние на бедро Лэнса.

— Эм, потому что собаки — отражение хозяев? — говорит Лэнс с сияющей улыбкой, мягко почесывая Йорака за ухом. Этот _предатель_ практически тает на коленях, позволяет себе уткнуться мордой в грудь Лэнсу, который тут же обхватил его рукой, чтобы прижать его к себе.

— Авввв, — проворковал Лэнс, пропуская густую шерсть пса сквозь пальцы, — Кити большой, вредный сердючка? — спрашивает Лэнс детским голоском у Йорака, практически превращающегося в лужу у его ног.

Словно чтобы получить еще немного сочувствия, Йорак скулит, ближе притираясь к боку Лэнса, и поднимает свою хромую лапу, словно ему больно; он выглядит очень убого и жалко.

Кит чувствует себя _обманутым_.

—  _Оуууу_ , — говорит Лэнс, лаская Йорака за ухом. Глаза Йорака были закрыты, словно он кайфовал, словно он только что попал в рай, и этот рай был в руках _Лэнса МакКлейна_.

Кит чувствует, что его _обвели вокруг пальца_.

— Я ему нравлюсь! — восклицает Лэнс, широкая улыбка касается его розовых щек, когда Йорак начинает тереться головой о грудь МакКлейна; он высовывает язык, когда толкается головой в живот Лэнса. Кит чувствует, как раздражение начинает зудеть под кожей, и наклоняется, чтобы оттащить Йорака от Лэнса.

— Не будь слишком высокого мнения о себе, — ворчит Кит, как-то не совсем уверенный, с кем он разговаривает. Лэнс издает резкий звук и с обидой смотрит на Кита, словно Кит совершил какое-то тяжкое преступление, сделав Лэнсу одолжение и стащив своего озабоченного… пса с него.

— Ты просто завидуешь, — пыхтит Лэнс.

— Чему? Быть в качестве удобного места для собаки? — спрашивает Кит, потому что, _черт возьми_ , когда Лэнс говорит ему что-то неприятное, он не может промолчать.

— Тому, что я нравлюсь твоей собаке! — в ответ говорит Лэнс.

— О да, ты _определенно_ нравишься ему, — заговорила Пидж, заржав вместе с Ханком, когда они начали присаживаться рядом с Ромелль, чтобы вновь разжечь небольшой костер. Прежде чем встать, Лэнс поворачивает голову в их сторону, надувшись, а потом раздраженно идет за отброшенным ранее шлемом.

Киту даже не надо смотреть на Йорака, чтобы узнать, что тот собирается делать, когда Лэнс начнет наклоняться. Кит может почувствовать преждевременное напряжение в теле Йорака, когда Лэнс начинает вытирать пальцами запыленное стекло шлема, который _все еще_ валяется на земле, и _почему Лэнс просто не может взять вещи, как нормальный человек?_

Чувствуя надвигающуюся катастрофу, Кит немедленно расставляет ноги по обе стороны от Йорака, ограничивая его, и хватает за шкирку, чтобы он даже не думал о телепортации к или на Лэнса.

— Достаточно развлечений на сегодня, — тихо ворчит Кит, стараясь игнорировать часть себя, которая горит от стыда, когда Йорак начинает скулить, словно Кит нечаянно игнорировал его несколько часов. Йорак опускается на пол, его глаза, полные скорби, пристально наблюдают за Лэнсом, когда Коран с Кролией опять уходят в лес, чтобы снова собрать хворост для розжига, а остальные начинают очищать воду, чтобы смешать ее с теплой слизью или с чем-то еще, и Кит был почти уверен, что это были галеты, просто под другим названием.

На протяжении всего ужина Киту надо несколько раз провести миской со слизью перед носом Йорака, чтобы тот оторвал свой взгляд от Лэнса. Пока он ест, Кит не может не смотреть на Лэнса, который радостно зачерпывает крекером слизь, а потом кладет его в рот, между этим весело беседуя о чем-то с Ромелль, словно ему нет ни до чего дела. Кит противится улыбке, которая вот-вот достигнет его щек, прежде чем посмотреть на свою собственную тарелку.

Когда они убираются, Киту приходится отвлекать Йорака от Лэнса.

— Между вами никогда ничего не выйдет, — тихо говорит ему Кит, когда он моет использованные тарелки в близлежащем источнике. Обессиленно лежащий Йорак поднимает с земли голову, — Он человек, а ты… нет, — медленно продолжает Кит, пытаясь не задеть чувства своего друга, а также объяснить ему, что он был _собакой_ , и это очень важно, учитывая его влюбленность в Лэнса.

Йорак смотрит на него еще несколько мгновений, словно взвешивая слова Кита. Это длится целую минуту, а потом он шумно вздыхает и отворачивается, падает на землю с вспушенным от возмущения хвостом и вздергивает нос. Возможно, он также поднялся по вымышленной лестнице и, словно капризный подросток, громко хлопнул дверью в свою спальню.

У Кита губы в подобии усмешки от всей этой драмы. Похоже, Йорак перенял это от Лэнса.

— Не жалуйся мне, когда он разобьет тебе сердце, — пожимает плечами Кит, пряча небольшую улыбку в плече, когда он начал собирать тарелки для завтрашнего завтрака. Йорак следует за ним по пятам, забегая в Черного льва, когда Кит заканчивает раскладывать тарелки у потухшего огня. Когда Кит входит в льва, Широ уже спит на своем матраце у кресла пилота, а Йорак поправляет кучу мягких одеял, которые он называет своей кроватью. Кит ложится на собственный матрац с другой стороны у кресла пилота, медленно снимая броню и укладывая ее в углу.

Кит просто ложится и закрывает глаза, когда он слышит жалобный скулеж Йорака. Кит поворачивает голову и смотрит на синего пса, чей взгляд широко раскрытых и грустных глаз устремлен на вход в Черного льва. Словно он был каким-то подростком, который думал, что его вторая половинка заберется в его комнату через окно в спальне, чтобы увидеть его, хотя родители дома. Кит сдерживает вздох и протягивает руку, поглаживая Йорака по одной из вытянутых лап.

— Прости, приятель, но у твоего парня есть собственный лев, — он надеется, что звучит сочувственно.

Кит слышит приглушенный храп Широ и откидывает голову на упругий алтеанский материал. Йорак, прежде чем опустить голову и устроиться поближе к Киту, скулит в последний раз. Кит, даже не задумываясь, оборачивает руки вокруг большой шеи собаки и притягивает его ближе, зарываясь носом в мягкую шерсть Йорака. Мгновение Кит прислушивается к тишине в кабине, привыкая к тихому дыханию Широ и беззвучному гудению Йорака.

— Знаешь, я не имел это в виду, — тихо шепчет на ухо Йораку Кит. Йорак бодро поднимает голову.

— Ты не плохой мальчик, — шепчет Кит, — Ты очень хороший.

Йорак тихо скулит и мокро лижет щеку Кита, брызгая слюнями на волосы парня. Кит улыбается и закрывает глаза, позволяя теплу, исходящему от Йорака, усыпить его.

ХхХ

Кит пиздец как ошибся, и мягкая ночная атмосфера смягчила его чувство ностальгии, потому что Йорак был _маленьким куском говна_ , и Кит явно воспитывал его _не так_.

Сейчас Кит был уверен, чего же ему ожидать, когда он воссоединился с командой и направлялся на Землю.

Единственное, что не вписывалось в его планы — это останавливать телепортирующегося волка-собаку от притираний к Лэнсу каждый раз, когда тот проходил мимо.

В тот момент, когда Йорак выскочил из Черного льва, у Кита было лишь две секунды, чтобы повалить пса на землю, прежде чем тот, словно ракета, сорвался к ближайшему ручью, где Лэнс, наклонившись, вытирал свое лицо влажной тканью.

Завтрак прошел не легче, тем более что Лэнс сильно услужил ему, поцеловав Йорака, когда тот принес воды в лагерь.

— Прекрати соблазнять мою собаку! — Киту удается вырваться из места, где он удерживает жалобно скулящего Йорака. Лэнс дует губы и поворачивается на пятках, не удостаивая их двоих даже взглядом. Кит глубоко дышит, а в глубине его сознания зарождается что-то вроде раздражения. Стоит Лэнсу исчезнуть из поля зрения, Йорак тихо скулит и начинает пытаться лизать щеку Кита, стараясь провернуть все те трюки, которые работали на нем, когда Йорак был еще щенком.

— На этот раз не сработает, чувак, — смиренно говорит Кит, игнорируя часть себя, которая сдалась, когда Йорак перекатился на живот, глядя на Кита невинными глазами, словно он не собирался клеиться к Лэнсу.

Несколько часов спустя Пидж, Ханк, Коран и Аллура объявляют, что Львы должны быть готовы к завтрашнему утру или полудню, и Кит серьезно думает о создании поводка для Йорака. Кролия очень помогает, однажды легко подняв сбежавшего от Кита Йорака, который направлялся к Лэнсу, помогающему Широ с распределением слизи до конца их путешествия.

Голубоглазый парень, как-то _не замечающий_ всех попыток со стороны Йорака.

Кит честно желал, чтобы у его собаки был вкус по-лучше, потому что почему он не мог выбрать кого-нибудь еще, чтобы влюбиться? Например, может быть, в камень? Или в большую кучу одеял? Потому что Йорак смотрел на Лэнса как на само совершенство, его взгляд был почти тоскующим, когда Лэнс прыгал в лагере и предлагал руку помощи всем, кто выглядел так, как будто они нуждались в этом. Еще хуже было тогда, когда Лэнс время от времени обращал свой взгляд на него, улыбался и махал рукой томившемуся Йораку. И Йорак наслаждался этим, от счастья носясь вокруг Кита, нежась во внимании Лэнса.

 _Как сраная губка_ , думает Кит, надавливая всем весом на Йорака и стараясь не выглядеть со стороны так, словно он борется с собакой. Йорак растянулся под ним, тяжело дыша, словно он провел весь день за играми с Китом и не сводил его с ума с тем, что за ним нужен постоянный контроль.

 _Никакой благодарности_ , несколько уныло думает он о Лэнсе. Маленький _Мистер Мне-все-по-барабану_ , видимо, не заметил попытки Кита спасти его от позорного отмывания собачьей спермы с паладинского костюма. И который даже _шел к нему прямо сейчас-_

Кит почти пугается при виде Лэнса, приближающегося к нему, и чувствует, как его сердце пропускает удар, когда Йорак дергается с того места, на котором он лежал в качестве подушки Кита. Кит не может объяснить, почему он так отчаянно стремился поддержать хорошее впечатление, но зная, что его собака (которую Лэнс считал «напавшей» на него по команде Кита) будет забираться по нему, как на дерево, и с учетом всех возможностей, ему всегда удавалось переходить к действиям. Может, потому что Кит не видел его два года и думал, что будет чувствовать себя… неловко во время их первых взаимодействий. Или, может быть, потому, что несмотря на его вспыльчивость, он действительно _заботился_ о нем и считал его своим другом, и Кит думает, что предотвращать попытки его собаки совратить Лэнса относятся к тем вещам, которые он должен делать как «друг». Прежде чем он решает подумать об этом чуть дольше, Лэнс уже стоит на коленях перед Китом, практически попав в ловушку между ним и Йораком.

— Привет, Кит! — приветствует его Лэнс, улыбка трогает его губы, когда он смотрит на Кита странно сосредоточенным взглядом голубых глаз. Почему? Кит не уверен. Но Кит знает, что, учитывая их взаимодействия за последние несколько дней, у Лэнса нет причин приближаться к Киту… ну что же.

— Привет, — в любом случае отвечает Кит, надеясь, что его голос не будет звучать напряженно из-за Йорака, выглядывающего из-за бедра Кита на Лэнса.

— Что, больше не отмахиваешься от меня? — с сарказмом спрашивает Лэнс, приподнимая бровь и прижимая к груди запечатанную упаковку алтеанских галет. Кит не может прочувствовать горечь в этом вопросе.

— Что? Нет? Это слишком грубо, — словно по привычке, невозмутимо говорит Кит. Несмотря на это, Лэнс изумленно фыркает, кладет кусочек в рот, прежде чем предложить немного Киту. В знак примирения. Кит почти застывает, когда распознает знак мира, когда видит его, и он даже почти не раздражен тем, что именно Лэнс тот, кто хочет сбить напряжение между ними.

— Хочешь немного? — спрашивает Лэнс с набитым ртом, смотря на Кита нерешительным взглядом. Его охватывает чувство вины, когда Кит нерешительно принимает серебряный пакетик.

— Спасибо, — мягко отвечает Кит, отламывая кусочек от большого крекера и закидывая его в рот. Киту не удается сказать что-нибудь еще, потому что Йорак издает длинный грустный вой, отрывая голову от спины Кита и поднимая ее к небу. У Кита нет сомнений, что в лагере это слышал каждый, и Киту почти хочется вздохнуть.

Пыхтение Лэнса заставляет его обратить внимание назад, где Лэнс выглядывает из-за Кита, пытаясь увидеть мелькающего Йорака.

— Привет~, — мурлычет Лэнс, улавливая взгляд Йорака, который начинает в волнении вилять хвостом.

— Ты только поощряешь его, — предупреждает его Кит, когда Лэнс подползает к нему ближе, задевая бедрами Кита, когда Лэнс опускает голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Йораком. Йорак, практически задохнувшийся, делает глубокий вдох, когда он вытянул голову, чтобы обнюхать мягкие щеки Лэнса.

Лэнс хихикает и поднимает руку, начиная гладить Йорака несмотря на густой мех собаки. Как по волшебству, Йорак падает, купаясь во внимании, которым его одаривает Лэнс.

— Он станет совершенно невыносим, когда ты остановишься, — добавляет Кит, нерешительно садясь рядом и позволяя Йораку подползти поближе к Лэнсу, а потом положить голову на коленку парня.

Хорошо. Никаких попыток запрыгнуть на Лэнса… пока что.

— Ав, не так уж он и плох, — пожимает плечами Лэнс, перебирая пальцами мех Йорака, — Мой дедушка держал собаку, когда я был ребенком, — говорит он Киту, мягко дергая Йорака за ухо, — Он был слишком старым для того, чтобы бегать и играть с ним, поэтому пес сидел со мной, пока я делал домашнее задание, а я подсовывал ему кусочки ветчины из своих бутербродов, — мягкой улыбки Лэнса достаточно, чтобы Кит остался посидеть с ними немного дольше, позволяя Йораку ползти на колени к Лэнсу, пока тот водит руками по его бокам. Кит внимательно наблюдает за ними обоими, его взгляд притягивается к порозовевшему лицу Лэнса, когда тот начинает касаться с мягкими поцелуями лба Йорака (который дрожит в экстазе и, _черт возьми_ , собаке Кита действительно нужно было взять себя в лапы).

— Хах, — отстраненно отвечает Кит, когда Йорак начал толкать его ногу, и Лэнс, перевернув его на живот, начал чесать его бока, — Я не могу представить Йорака, сидящим неподвижно… вообще когда-либо.

Лэнс поднимает голову и смотрит на него с нежной улыбкой, — Вы что, никогда не сидите вдвоем в тени деревьев и не наблюдаете за облаками?

Уголки губ Кита дергаются, прежде чем он пожимает плечами, — Йораку не нравится сидеть на одном месте, никогда не нравилось.

— Даже ради своего любимого Кита? — спрашивает Лэнс, улыбаясь еще шире.

— Йорак делает то, что захочет. Я не могу заставить его слушаться меня, даже если бы от того зависела моя жизнь.

Лэнс задыхается от смеха, — Кого-то мне все это напоминает, — говорит он, одаривая Кита выразительным взглядом, прежде чем сесть на корточки и позволить Йораку попытаться сесть на его колени. Лэнс сидит в задумчивости целую секунду, а потом поворачивается к Киту с огнем в глазах.

— Знаешь, пока он не стал старым, пес моего дедушки участвовал в соревнованиях по выпасу овец! — сообщает ему Лэнс, сцепляя пальцы в шерсти Йорака, — И я не хочу хвастаться, но я, возмоооожно, перенял кое-что от пожилого Дедушки МакКлейна, — гордо говорит Лэнс, и Кит с уверенностью может сказать, что да, Лэнс хвастался.

— Так… Ты хочешь научить Йорака пасти овец? — спрашивает Кит, чувствуя, что он уловил суть того, на что пытался намекнуть Лэнс. Поднятая бровь Лэнса дает понять, что он ошибся.

— Я о том, что _я_ могу помочь _тебе_ научить Йорака одной или двум командам- То есть, довольно очевидно, что в последнее время ты не можешь с ним управиться, — говорит Лэнс, пожимая плечами, когда он позволяет Йораку засунуть голову под подбородок и уткнуться мокрым носом в шею, — Это может быть даже весело, улавливаешь? — ухмыляясь, говорит Лэнс, — Мы можем убить время, пока наши механики будут приводить львов в движение! Что скажешь?

— Конечно, — говорит Кит прежде, чем может остановить себя, — Звучит как план.

Лэнс вопит, смеется, притягивает морду Йорака ближе к своему лицу и начинает шептать детским голосочком _ты слышал это, Йорак?_

И Кит, не долго думая, протягивает обе руки и хватает Йорака за дрожащие задние лапы, уже привыкнув к этому за несколько дней. Проходит почти секунда, прежде чем до Кита доходит.

У его собаки краш на Лэнса.

Лэнс только что предложил проводить больше времени с влюбленной собакой.

Сказал, что собака не слушает команды Кита.

Кит (тупо) согласился на это и только усложнил себе жизнь.

Вывод. Кит, в отличие от своей собаки, в жопе.


	2. а они говорят, что старого пса новым трюкам не научишь

Кит делает глубокий вдох сквозь стиснутые зубы и сопротивляется желанию начать тереть лоб от раздражения.

— Попробуем еще раз, — наконец говорит Кит, опустив взгляд на Йорака, смотрящего на него растерянным взглядом. Кит медленно разжимает кулаки и открывает экран дисплея на своей перчатке, — Йорак, — начинает Кит, поворачивая руку к неожиданно любопытному космическому волку, — _Смотри_.

Кит открывает на дисплее сохраненную фотографию Лэнса и напрягается, когда Йорак внезапно бросается к нему, толкает его руку головой и пытается лизнуть голографическое изображение Лэнса. Кит, задержавший до этого дыхание, выдыхает и садится на землю, когда Йорак начинает скулить и покусывать запястье Кита, словно прося сделать что-нибудь с неотвечающим Лэнсом. Кит молча поднимает руку и начинает чесать Йорака за ухом, медленно успокаивая ноющего пса.

— Ну, по крайней мере, теперь ты не сбиваешь меня с ног, — говорит Кит, словно утешая самого себя, и по-удобнее укладывает ноги, позволяя Йораку плюхнуться на его бедра.

Лишь только Лэнс прекратил одаривать Йорака незаслуженной любовью и ушел в своего Льва/временную спальню, Кит решил, что сейчас самое подходящее время для того, чтобы попытаться привить Йораку хоть капельку самообладания для его последующих курсов «хорошего поведения» с Лэнсом.

Это была… та еще задача.

У Кита была слабая надежда на то, что Йорака не придется контролировать, когда следующим утром он встретится с Лэнсом, но учитывая то, что его янтарные глаза все еще смотрели на фотографию Лэнса c выражением, говорящим о том, что сейчас Йорак находился на расстоянии тысяч световых лет со своим Лэнсом, который, вероятно, играл в этом определенную роль…

Кит ожидал, что когда-нибудь его слишком завышенные ожидания сделают его идиотом.

Каким бы дерьмом не был Лэнс, Кит мог бы признать, что он, возможно, _чуть_ ценит мнение голубоглазого парня о нем. И учитывая то, насколько велика вероятность того, что Йорак снова прыгнет на другого паладина в тот момент, когда он его заметит, Кит догадался, что, если у него не получится остановить пса полностью, он сможет, по крайней мере, поумерить его пыл- в любом случае, он задолжал Лэнсу не меньше.

Эта задача сама по себе была вызовом. Была бы вызовом, если бы Йорак внезапно не стал бы слушаться всех (Кит усердно пытался в течение двух лет). Поэтому, если Лэнс не был каким-нибудь космическим волшебником, _творящим чудо_  — их новую услугу «единение» или что бы _это_ ни было, то все закончилось бы тем, что Йорак в течение нескольких часов бегал бы за своим хвостом и пытался подлизываться к Лэнсу.

Но Кит мог бы справиться с этим. На самом деле, Кит уверен, что он неплохо разбирается с проблемами. Одна из этих проблем — его собака, бросившая его ради одного из друзей. Но учитывая то, какая хреновая у него жизнь с тех пор, как его только выгнали из Гарнизона, он решил, что он действительно должен был ожидать что-то подобное в любом случае.

ХхХ

На следующий день Кит подумал, что _возможно_ то, что Йорак не завалит Лэнса сразу же, как только увидит его. Но ожидание Лэнса у ручья так, кажется, взволновало Йорака, что тот оставался неподвижным. Хотя Кит не был уверен, что Йорак поймет его; тем, как он нервно переминался, он был похож на подростка, ждущим около двери на свой выпускной вечер. Этого было достаточно для того, чтобы запихать в голову Кита некое подтверждение его размышлений.

Как только появился Лэнс, издалека приближающийся к ним, Йорак сразу начал махать хвостом, поднимая облако осевшей пыли.

Было почти впечатляюще то, как увлечен был Лэнсом Йорак- словно Лэнс был самой очаровательной вещью, которую он когда-либо видел.

Но также Кит думал, что было что сказать об _его_ и Йорака отношениях. Так, например, Кит растил Йорака с щенячьего возраста. И поэтому Кит понял, что он _заслужил_ себе местечко в сердце Йорака. В мягкой, любящей части его сердца, предназначенной только для зеницы его ока (независимо от того, какое он, казалось бы, влечение испытывает к Лэнсу).

Но он только понял, что Лэнс незаконно захватил эту позицию в его сердце лишь с помощью пары взмахов ресниц и поглаживаний по животу, учитывая то, что Йорак был готов взорваться от радости, когда Лэнс наконец пришел и поприветствовал космического волка со сладким воркованием и поцелуями в нос.

Кит отстраненно замечает небольшой мешочек на веревке, прикрепленный к его поясу, и блеск доспехов, говоривший о том, что паладин недавно протирал их. Отойдя от Йорака, Кит приветствует широко улыбающегося Лэнса слабым кивком и плавно проходит мимо него, ожидая, когда же Йорак перестанет вести себя как военный, вернувшийся с фронта и впервые за долгие годы увидевший свою жену. И Лэнс не делал ничего такого, чтобы помочь Йораку держать себя в лапах.

— Так! — весело начинает Лэнс, положив ладонь на лоб Йорака, каким-то образом заставляя сидеть того неподвижно, когда он поворачивает голову к Киту, — Что знает моя маленькая счастливая звездочка?

Кит вздрагивает от ласкового прозвища.

—  _Что?_  — спрашивает он с нотками удивления в голосе. Улыбка Лэнса тут же превращается в ухмылку.

—  _Собака_ , Кит, — отвечает Лэнс, позволяя своему пальцу массировать спинку носа Йорака (который закрывает глаза, словно у него какие-то религиозные переживания).

Кит прочищает горло и старается игнорировать довольную ухмылку, которую напялил Лэнс на свое тупое лицо.

— Не важно, — через некоторое время говорит Кит, пожимая плечами, — Как я и сказал вчера, Йорак делает все, что захочет.

Лэнс медленно кивает, словно слог за слогом обдумывает сказанное Китом. Вдруг Лэнс поднимает руку с головы Йорака и тянет ее куда-то за спину, доставая серую палку. Кит предположил что это, вероятно, срубленная ветвь одного из деревьев, окружающих их лагерь. Как Лэнсу удалось ее сломать, для Кита навсегда останется загадкой, потому что  
даже самые низкие ветви находились на высоте трехэтажного здания, а ствол был из плотного материала, напоминавшего резину.

— Йорак! — напевает мягким голосом Лэнс, который он, кажется, специально приберег для собаки Кита. Йорак быстро приходит в восторг, его уши становятся торчком, когда он слышит свое имя, — Смотри, что у Лэнси есть для тебя! — добавляет он, маша серой палкой перед носом Йорака, а взгляд Йорака мгновенно следует за ней, и его глаза расширяются, словно Лэнс только что совершил какое-то чудо, — Хочешь? — спрашивает Лэнс, и его широкая улыбка достигает розовых щек. Йорак начинает бегать вокруг Лэнса, с бешеной скоростью маша хвостом.

— Хочешь ее?! — снова спрашивает Лэнс, раззадоривая Йорака.

— Апорт! — кричит Лэнс, крутится на пятках и кидает палку по дуге. Кит собирается предупредить Лэнса о предстоящем разочаровании.

— Это не срабо-

Йорак бежит так быстро, что Кит даже не может уследить за ним. Рот Кита закрывается.

Улыбка Лэнса — превосходное сочетание гордости и самодовольства.

Йорак бежит назад с палкой, аккуратно зажатой между его зубами, кладет ее возле ног Лэнса, словно это какая-то огромная награда, и выжидательно смотрит на Лэнса, напрягая лапы.

Кит чувствует себя преданным.

ХхХ

За два года, проведенных вдали от команды, Кит говорил, что о Лэнсе он думал так же часто, как и обо всех остальных. В конце концов, было трудно _не_ учитывать то, как сильно Лэнс, _очевидно_ , пытался запечатлеть себя в памяти Кита.

Парень уже давно приобрел привычку постоянно сменять свое место в жизни Кита. От соперника к напарнику, потом к другу- каким-то образом Кит почувствовал, что роль дрессировщика собак не была его конечной целью.

— Йорак, сидеть, — мягко говорит Лэнс, положив руки на бедра и улыбаясь космическому волку Кита (акцент на волка _Кита_ ).

Йорак даже не колеблется, плюхаясь лохматым задом на землю и смотря на Лэнса, словно он поднял солнце на небо.

Кит чувствует себя _преданным._

— Теперь попробуй ты, — говорит Лэнс, поворачиваясь к Киту в первый раз за час, словно ожидая, что Кит воссоздаст все команды, которые Йорак смог выполнить (там было даже такое, чему Кит даже не _пытался_ научить Йорака).

Лэнс протягивает ему серую палку, которая лежала в грязи с тех пор, как Лэнс выбросил ее, чтобы научить Йорака команде «умри».

Йорак и Лэнс смотрят на Кита выжидательно, их взгляды останавливаются только на нем. Посмотрев вниз на кусок космического дерева, Кит сжимает его в пальцах и поднимает руку, кидая на приличное расстояние.

Йорак смотрит на палку, а потом снова на Кита.

Кит смотрит на Йорака, а потом на палку.

— Апорт, — говорит Кит, обращая свой взгляд снова на Йорака и смотря ему в глаза, — Пожалуйста, — добавляет он, когда видит, что Йорак даже не собирается двигаться.

— Попробуй быть немного громче, — шепчет ему Лэнс, словно Йорака перед ними нет, и он не может услышать их каждое слово.

— Апорт, пожалуйста, — говорит Кит, слегка повышая голос и наблюдая, как Йорак приседает и садится на ботинки Лэнса, янтарными глазами смотря на Кита.

_Да слышу я, что ты говоришь. Нет, я не собираюсь этого делать. Почему? Потому что у тебя нет такой милой попки, как у Лэнса, вот почему._

Кит никогда в жизни не бил своего космического пса. Сегодня может все измениться.

— Йорак! — несерьезно говорит Лэнс, хлопая в ладоши и привлекая внимание Йорака, — Принеси палочку для Кита!

Внутри Йорака словно что-то щелкает, потому что он немедленно встает и начинает шагать в направлении рощи, в которую Кит бросил палку.

_Сука._

— Разве он не милашка? — спрашивает Лэнс, наклонившись к уху Кита, словно это какой-то секрет, который можно доверить только близкому.

— Он большой, у него слишком много шерсти, он никогда никого не слушает, если не хочет, а еще он храпит, когда спит, — отвечает Кит, чувствуя себя надменным, смеясь над своим псом за его спиной, и чувствуя себя потрясенно, потому что он смеется над своим псом за его спиной.

Лэнс фыркает, мягко и хрипло смеясь, когда он наклоняется ниже и проводит носом по шраму на щеке.

— Похоже, у тебя с ним есть что-то общее, — тихо шепчет он, опаляя теплым дыханием ухо Кита.

— Я не храплю во сне, — сразу же возражает Кит, потому что когда дело касается Лэнса, отвечать на нападки становится таким же естественным, как и дыхание.

Лэнс снова хохочет, и от этого смеха у Кита по спине пробегает табун мурашек.

— А Широ говорит другое, — шепчет в ответ Лэнс, а на его губах появляется улыбка, которую он редко позволяет себе рядом с Китом.

— Ну, Широ нужно заняться своими делами, прежде чем я начну рассказывать про него всякое, — ворчит в ответ Кит и слегка расслабляется оттого, как мило они препираются. Это не было похоже на то, как они обычно взаимодействовали между собой, в основном потому, что Лэнс и Кит _не_ ссорились. Для них это было вроде язвительных колкостей и наполовину продуманных подначек.

Возможно, два года, что они провели вдали друг от друга, действительно повлияли на что-то кроме времени.

— Аввв, да ладно, — мурлычет Лэнс, тыча пальцем в бицепс Кита, — Дай человеку отдохнуть. Мы все здесь застряли без замка и без других вещей, и если ему вдруг захотелось посплетничать о маленьком милом братике Ките, я скажу: _давай_!

Кит слегка бьет своим локтем по локтю Лэнса, но не может не улыбнуться, когда слышит, как Лэнс называет его «маленьким братиком» Широ, даже если «милый» было немного неуместным.

— Впрочем, — продолжает Лэнс, протягивая руки над головой и наблюдая блестящими глазами за тем, как Йорак ищет палку Кита среди груды камней, — Не вижу, чтобы ты отрицал это- наконец признал, что ты и мой маленький Йорак из одного теста слеплены?

— Я — нет, он не «твой», и он _совсем_ не маленький, — отвечает Кит, слегка пиня грязь под ногами, когда Лэнс бубнит рядом с ним.

— Я не знаааююю, — задумался Лэнс, — Твоя голова выглядит довольно лохматой, и всякий раз, когда я видел «стоп», ты видел «вперед», когда все видели «красный», ты видел «зеленый"~ — говорит Лэнс, наклоняясь ближе к Киту и укладывая свой подбородок на его плече; голубые глаза смотрят на Кита с тем же надоедливым блеском, который у него постоянно рядом с Китом.

— Смотри, это называется «инициатива», — говорит Кит, а в груди теплеет, когда Лэнс смеется на его ответ, прикрыв рот ладошкой, и поднимает голову. На минуту они замолкают, наблюдая за тем, как Йорак копается в кустах в поисках нужной палки.

— Хорошо, что ты вернулся, Кит, — негромко говорит Лэнс, не отводя взгляда от Йорака, без радости бегущего к ним с серой палкой в зубах.

— Рад вернуться, — тихо отвечает Кит, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как Лэнс мчится навстречу Йораку. Когда он двигается, Кит замечает, что его волосы стали чуть длиннее с их последней встречи, его челка опускается на щеки, а кончики волос вьются на шее. Он бежит выпрямившись, а не с повседневной неряшливостью, ставшей для него уже типичной. Его бедра так же слегка изменились, и Кит из своего опыта может сказать, что Лэнс времени зря не терял, пройдя хоть какую-то форму тренировки.

Когда Кит молча замечает все изменения в Лэнсе, которые произошли с ним за несколько месяцев (по крайней мере, для Лэнса), его глаза не могут не возвращаться к его сильным покачивающимся бедрам и легкому изгибу его задницы-

Кит застывает, а его взгляд устремляется в сторону, словно его застали за тем, что он не должен был делать. Медленно его взгляд возвращается к парню, его глаза следят за Лэнсом, когда он наклоняется, принимает подношение Йорака и возвращает его подарок пальчиками, спускающимися к его брюху. КОГДА Йорак поворачивается на спину, открывая Лэнсу больший доступ, Кит не может отвести взгляда от Лэнса. 

_Боже,_ Кит чувствует, как его щеки покрываются румянцем, а сам себя он ощущает себя таким, таким… _псом._

При мысли об этом Кит останавливается, а его дыхание прерывается.

_Дерьмо._


	3. трудный день

Когда он действительно подумал об этом, Кит понимает, что часть его _всегда_ считала Лэнса горячим (и, возможно, два года сексуальной неудовлетворенности).

Так что это не было чем-то похожим на то, словно он изведал _новое откровение_.

Он считал Лэнса привлекательным. _И что с того?_

Учитывая тот факт, что его _пес_ считал Лэнса привлекательным, эта идея не вызывала у него особого доверия. Во всяком случае, его более повышенное внимание к Лэнсу должно было быть чем-то, что он должен был _ожидать_.

Два года в космосе лишь в компании Кролии и Йорака? Логично, что он заметил любые незначительные изменения в своих товарищах по команде.

Итак, узнать о новых качествах своих друзей, которых он давно не видел?

Хорошо.

Позволить своим глазам блуждать теми способами, которыми не осматривают незначительные изменения в своих друзьях?

Не очень хорошо. Кит уже получил за свою гиперсексуальную собаку, и он уверен, что ему не нужно добавлять себя в этот список.

И Кит, принимая это, решает, что в его интересах было бы держать глаза при себе- и в любой другой ситуации тоже.

Но если он и понял одну вещь за последние несколько дней, стараясь уследить за Йораком, так это то, что Лэнс _очень часто_ был рядом.

XxX

Сначала Кит не думал, что ему будет тяжело себя сдерживать, не позволяя глазам блуждать по лэнсовскому телу.

Лэнс, казалось, был доволен тем, что проводил большую часть своего времени с Йораком (и Йорак, конечно же, не возражал). Они вдвоем оттачивали какую-то новую команду, на которую Йорака мог уговорить лишь Лэнс, пока Кит неподалеку отдыхал на берегу ручья.

Именно поэтому Кит был озадачен тем, что все шло _таким_ образом.

Всякий раз, когда он поднимал глаза, чтобы посмотреть на горизонт или на то, хорошо ли ведет себя Йорак, его взгляд задерживался на Лэнсе. Он не мог оторвать своего взгляда от волос Синего паладина, от того, как челка Лэнса слегка завилась и красиво легла на его скулы.

Доспехи Лэнса каким-то образом стали лучше прилегать к его телу; взгляд Кита задерживается на плечах, которые стали словно шире из-за брони, а потом опускается к тонкой талии. Кит даже чувствовал, как давит натянутый костюм, когда Лэнс наклонялся для того, чтобы погладить Йорака за ухом.

Лэнс выглядел почти «взрослым», и в нем почти ничего не осталось от того энергичного подростка, покинувшего Землю. И если бы Кит не знал его так хорошо, то он подумал бы, что Лэнс действительно _изменился_ за время его отсутствия. Но все, что Киту надо было сделать — это уловить взгляд голубых глаз Лэнса, и тогда бы он смог увидеть искорки озорства и ребячества в глазах того обаятельного парня, с которым он был раньше.

Это было… классно. Приятно осознавать то, что Лэнс, казалось бы, изменился за время отсутствия Кита, но в тоже время он оставался тем человеком, которого знал Кит.

Погруженный в свои мысли, Кит едва заметил Лэнса и Йорака, бегущих к нему. Йорак радостно смотрит на Лэнса, каким-то образом сплетаясь с его ногами, но не заваливая другого паладина.

— Хей! — приветствует его Лэнс, широко улыбается и останавливается прямо перед Китом. Йорак идет за ним по пятам, тявкает и наступает на тело Кита, останавливаясь и устраиваясь между раздвинутых ног Лэнса.

Кит думает, что это новый вид отчаяния.

— Я подумал, что мы могли бы пообедать пораньше! — восклицает Лэнс, то ли не замечая, то ли игнорируя Йорака, толкающего внутреннюю часть бедра мокрым носом, — Ханк сказал, что он и Пидж опоздают, потому что они будут переналаживать Красного, а Аллура с Кораном собираются работать с Синим!

Лэнс смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, а его щеки светло-розовые от того, что делает Йорак. Кит наблюдает за тем, как Лэнс вытирает каплю пота, стекающую по его тонкой шее, и без раздумий отвечает.

— Конечно, — выдыхает он.

Кит больше не думает, что ему можно судить Йорака за то, что тот так сильно хочет Лэнса.

XxX

Как только они добираются до лагеря, Лэнс вручает Киту пакеты с белой, безвкусной пастой, которая хранится во Львах на случай экстренного питания. Ханк давно узнал о том, что есть смешать эту пасту с водой, то можно получить буханку, по вкусу очень напоминающую земной хлеб.

Кит молча приступает к своей работе, иногда поглядывая краем глаза на Лэнса, присевшим и начавшим сортировать сушняк в кострище, которое они сделали прошлым вечером. Кит сдерживает улыбку, наблюдая за тем, как Лэнс пытается использовать алтеанское огниво, которое Коран оставил возле костровища. Йорак везде шагает за голубоглазым парнем, иногда толкая его в спину, и Кит знает этот жест: Йорак просит обратить на него внимание.

— Кыш, — тихо говорит Лэнс, когда Йорак пытается протиснуться между его рукой и телом.

Йорак скулит и смотрит на Лэнса грустными глазами.

— Ох, не смотри на меня так, — говорит Лэнс, нерешительно хмуря брови.

Кит практически видит, как исчезает его решимость.

—  _Иди_ , — наконец говорит Лэнс, поглаживая Йорака по спине и поворачивая его морду в сторону Кита, слегка толкая в охвостье, — Иди к Китти, мне нужно разогреть обед.

Кит поднимает брови, но никак не реагирует на «прозвище», данное ему Лэнсом, продолжая добавлять воду слабо шипящие пакеты с пастой. Йорак медленно идет к нему, опустив хвост и время от времени поглядывая на Лэнса, словно ожидая, что тот одумается и позовет его назад.

Кит принимает его обратно. Йорак действительно _был_ таким отчаянным.

— Что случилось? — тихо спрашивает Кит, когда Йорак плюхнулся у его ног, — Твой парень отверг тебя?

Йорак издает гортанное ворчание и сопение, возмущенно стуча хвостом по голени Кита. Кит думает, что это можно понять как « _пошел нахуй»_.

Кит сдерживает хихиканье и начинает осторожно трясти в руках пакеты, из которых медленно поднимался горячий пар. Йорак опускает морду на лапы, останавливая свой пристальный взгляд на Лэнсе, который разогревает легкий суп, приготовленный Ханком утром. Свет мягко освещает лицо Лэнса, разноцветные тени танцуют на его щеках, когда он возится с очередной порцией супа.

Йорак выпускает влюбленный вздох.

Кит поглаживает его по голове в утешительном жесте.

К тому времени, как паста в пакетах застывает и превращается в хлеб, Лэнс разливает суп в две чашки. Кит наблюдает за тем, как легкий ветерок, гуляющий по поляне, развевает каштановые волосы Лэнса. Когда он идет к Киту, балансируя тарелками с супом, его поза выглядит расслабленной.

Где-то на задворках разума тихим голосом Кит слышит _«пообедать»_ и _«вместе»_ , но эти мысли сразу же улетучиваются, стоит Лэнсу присесть перед Китом и протянуть его чашку с супом и инопланетными овощами. Лэнс широко улыбается и поднимает брови, когда Кит несколько секунд никак не реагирует на еду перед своим лицом.

Кит даже не успевает перевести дыхание, как вдруг рядом с ним садится Лэнс, касаясь его бедер своими.

Кит опрокидывает свою чашу, немного проливая на Йорака, который тут же начинает скулить, прекращая лишь когда Лэнс начинает что-то шептать ему миленьким голоском, поставив свою чашку между бедер и запустив пальцы в густую шерсть.

На словах « _бедра Лэнса_ » начинает появляется еще одна мысль, которую Кит поспешно прогоняет.

Может быть, это и в правду дающие сейчас знать о себе два года сексуальной неудовлетворенности.

Проходит какое-то время, прежде чем Йорак успокаивается, хотя Кит уверен, что почти девяносто процентов этого времени он потратил на то, чтобы убедиться, что руки Лэнса останутся на нем.

 _Если я жил два года без секса, то и ты потерпишь,_ праздно думает Кит, потягивая бульон, когда Лэнс начинает отламывать маленькие кусочки от своей буханки хлеба и скармливать их Йораку.

— Ты балуешь его, — комментирует Кит, пытаясь разорвать собственную буханку, похожую на резину.

— Я не балую! — возражает Лэнс, мягко массируя щеки Йорака, — Ему просто требуется внимание!

Кит фыркает. _Ага. Твое._

— Он хороший мальчик, Кит!

— Для _тебя_ , может, и хороший, — отвечает Кит, снова поднося чашку ко рту и пытаясь поймать размокшие овощи, — В остальное время он полный засранец.

В этот момент Йорак поднимается, смотрит на Кита самым, на какой он только способен, обиженным взглядом, а потом утыкается мордой в живот Лэнса и начинает жалобно скулить. _Врунишка_. Лэнс охает в защиту Йорака.

— Он не такой! — возражает Лэнс, и он выглядит так словно нахохлившийся птенчик- странно, но Кит приятно удивлен тем фактом, что он все еще может вызвать у Лэнса такую реакцию.

— Я докажу тебе! — восклицает Лэнс, отламывая кусок хлеба и отдавая его Киту, — Вот. Скажи ему перевернуться.

Киту даже не надо возвращаться в квантовую бездну для того, чтобы узнать будущее.

— Не сработает, — отвечает Кит и смотрит на Йорака, за голову которого обнимает Лэнс.

— Просто _попробуй_ , — настаивает Лэнс, отойдя от Йорака и встав рядом с Китом почти вплотную.

Близость распаляет Кита, а в его животе скручивается теплый ком чего-то, что заставляет его ладошки потеть, а температуру тела — повыситься.

—  _Ладно_ , — напрягается Кит, сжимая липкие ладони. Когда он поворачивается к Йораку, пес продолжает стоять возле Лэнса. Йорак смотрит на него невпечатленный, а еще ему, скорее всего, очень комфортно лежать между раздвинутых бедер Лэнса.

— Пере — вернись, — медленно приказывает Кит.

Йорак зевает.

_Этот маленький-!_

— Попробуй снова, — подбадривает его Лэнс, сложив на груди руки, и подгоняет Кита. Кит уже чисто из-за принципа хочет сказать «нет», чтобы Йорак не думал, что он получил преимущество над ним, но как только он открывает рот и собирается отказать- он останавливается. Лэнс упрямо смотрит на него, его глаза блестят, и, боже, Кит либо _жалок_ , либо _слаб_ (правда, как и Йорак).

Он делает это. Кит пытается снова.

— Перевернись.

Йорак смотрит в сторону, притворяясь, словно не услышал Кита. Кит уже близок к тому, чтобы отдать его коллекцию одеял Широ, как вдруг в его голову приходит прекрасная идея.

_Может…_

— Йорак, — говорит Кит, щелкнув пальцами у морды пса и привлекая к себе его внимание. Он смотрит в глаза Йорака, в которых проскальзывают искры любопытства, а Лэнс буквально задерживает дыхание.

—  _Лэнс_ хочет, чтобы ты перевернулся, — говорит Кит.

Йорак останавливается.

Йорак широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит на Кита.

Йорак широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит на Лэнса.

Йорак переворачивается.

— Я смог, — немедленно говорит Кит Лэнсу, разворачиваясь к нему лицом, как только Лэнс поворачивает голову. Они касаются носами, и Кит чуть не вздрагивает. Лэнс светится от радости, широко улыбается и гордится, выпирая свою грудь вперед и выжидающе смотря на Кита, словно ожидая хвалебных песен.

Теплое дыхание Лэнса касается губ Кита, его нос едва касается щеки Кита, когда он наклоняется ближе, практически дрожа от успеха Кита, потому что Йорак… послушался его в первый раз.

— Ну?! — спрашивает Лэнс, смотря Киту прямо в глаза и не слишком скрывая свое счастье.

Кит застывает.

Лэнс сидит почти на коленях Кита, и его грудь прижалась к груди Кита, когда Лэнс наклонился к уху Кита. Слова Лэнса в его голове надолго не задерживаются.

По правде говоря, Кит не уверен, что вообще понимает то, что говорит ему парень.

Все, что сейчас понимает Кит — это _мягкая_ кожа Лэнса. Розовые щеки, когда он на взводе. Длинные и черные ресницы. Удивительно ухоженные брови. Как его губы _близки_ к губам Кита.

Отдаленно Кит слышит, как Лэнс начинает звать его по имени, а его (идеальные) брови хмурятся, когда он не получает ответа.

Кит сглатывает. Это не очень хорошая идея. Это плохая, ужасная, отстойная идея, потому что он с Лэнсом так хорошо ладит в _последнее_ время.

Но что-то ему подсказывает, что это именно то, что нужно сделать.

Поэтому Кит кладет свои руки на щеки Лэнса и прижимается своими губами к его.

Кит думает, что за два года он много чего добился: повзрослел, совладал с собой, узнал о своих родителях, завел _собаку_. Если что-то и оставалось неизменным, так это то, что он все еще действовал на инстинктах.

Несколько секунд он облизывает нижнюю губу Лэнса, и Кит понимает, что их рты идеально подходят, а потом слышит жалостливые завывания Йорака, раздающиеся на весь лагерь. Спустя еще несколько секунд он понимает, что Лэнс все еще возле него. Он ждет еще почти четверть секунды, а потом отстраняется. Чувство стыда и обиды пронизывает каждую клеточку его тела.

Мозг Кита работает так быстро, как никогда, потому что ему срочно надо придумать правдоподобное оправдание тому, почему он _блять сделал это-_

— Не думаю, что смогу научить Йорака еще чему-нибудь, — вздыхает рядом Лэнс.

Кит застывает.

_Ох бля._

_Вот дерьмо._

_Вотдерьмо. Вотдерьмо. Коганесейчасжеисправьвсе-_

— Лэнс! — начинает Кит, а паника увереннее селится в его груди, — Я-

Лэнс прижимает поцелуй к открытому рту Кита.

Кит останавливается.

Йорак грубо толкает Кита в живот и настойчиво скулит, когда Кит чувствует тепло лэнсовых губ на своих. Его губы начинают двигаться, когда он чувствует пальцы Лэнса в своих волосах.

— Мммх, — почти досадливо вздыхает Кит, когда Лэнс отстраняется от него. Лэнс слегка чмокает губами с задумчивым лицом, прижимаясь своим лбом к смущенному Киту.

— Я уверен, что есть куча вещей, в которых сказано, что ты не можешь мутить с учителем своего сына, Когане, — непринужденно говорит Лэнс, перекидывая ногу через Кита, чтобы оседлать его. Его бедра почти прижимают Кита к тому месту, на котором он сидит, а скулеж Йорака, который ходит вокруг них кругами, почему-то уже не привлекает внимание Лэнса.

Кит уверен, что он не дышит.

— Но посмотри на себя! Нарушил правила, — добавляет Лэнс, тыча пальцем в щеку Кита и поднимая бровь, когда Кит пытается формировать понятные слова.

— Я- не, я- я- — заикается Кит, не в состоянии сформировать мысль с Лэнсом, сидящим _так близко_ , и он на его коленках. _Лэнс сидит на коленях Кита._

— Я- не, я- я-, что? — говорит Лэнс, передразнивая Кита, и Кит знает, что тот слегка надсмехается над ним. Лэнс обвил руки вокруг шеи Кита, а его лицо так близко, что Кит может видеть блеск слюны на его губах.

Кит сглатывает.

— Знаешь, я действительно ждал, когда же ты сделаешь первый шаг, — говорит Лэнс, откидываясь назад достаточно для того, чтобы Кит машинально наклонился за ним, положив свою руку на лэнсовскую талию. Лэнс продолжает, словно он ничего не заметил.

— Ты действительно хреново скрывал эту свою « _запал на учителя_ » ауру, чувак. Мне почти жаль тебя, — замечает Лэнс, ерзая на коленях Кита и приближаясь к промежности Черного паладина.

Легкое желание охватывает его, и Кит молится, чтобы Лэнс не заметил.

Кит думает, что его челюсть может быть отключена так же, как и его мозг, потому что он даже не знает, что сказать в ответ. Поэтому, особо не задумываясь, он выдает первое, что пришло в его голову.

— Что, учитель? — говорит он с ложной уверенностью, потому что ни мозг, ни член ему ничем не помогают. Лэнс фыркает и надувает щеки, перекладывая руки на плечи Кита и опираясь на него.

— Так ты разговариваешь с парнем, который помогал тренировать твоего пса? — спрашивает Лэнс.

— Ты научил его переворачиваться.

— …Так ты хочешь, чтобы я отсосал тебе или нет?

Кит давится, сжимая талию Лэнса. Ему требуется время, чтобы взять себя в руки, потому что его немедленным ответом было бы « _да_ », потому что все это время в его голове были мысли о Лэнсе, и все слишком хорошо для того, чтобы быть правдой.

— …Здесь? — неуверенно спрашивает Кит. У всех на виду. Где любой может пройти мимо и увидеть их. Где могут пройти _Кролия_ или _Широ_ и увидеть их.

На мгновение Лэнс выглядит задумчивым, словно он взвешивает все плюсы и минусы эксгибиционизма. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как вдруг что-то толкает его вперед, и он испуганно кричит. Кит удерживает их, когда из-за плеча Лэнса появляется морда Йорака, и пес пытается тереться о Лэнса с громким скулежем.

—  _Ох_ , — удивленно говорит Лэнс, с широко раскрытыми глазами смотря сначала на Йорака, а потом поворачиваясь к Киту, — Да, думаю, нам надо в твоего Льва- Я не смогу делать это перед _Йораком_.

То, как говорит это Лэнс, заставляет Кита думать о том, что трахаться на глазах у своей собаки было бы тяжким преступлением… возможно, он прав.

Вместе они встают, и этому отчасти помогают команды Лэнса « _сидеть_ », которые он говорит Йораку. Даже так, Йорак идет за ними по пятам, пока они быстро идут ко льву Кита. Как только они заходят в опущенную голову Черной, Кит запрещает Йораку идти за ними дальше, положив свою руку на грудь пса и перекрывая ему дорогу.

Йорак скулит, стучит хвостом по земле, а затем смотрит на Лэнса, скрывающегося в Черном льве.

… Кит мог сказать, что услышал в этом иронию, хотя он не уверен, что это было.

Йорак смотрит на Кита, его янтарные глаза полны возмущения, и он продолжает бегать вокруг Черного паладина.

— Йорак, _нет_ , — настаивает Кит.

Йорак лает, прижимаясь своим носом к подбородку Кита. Он намного грубее, чем обычно, но Кит лишь чувствует раздражение своего космического волка.

— Лэнс и я хотим побыть _наедине_ немного времени, — говорит Кит, успокаивая, когда шерсть Йорака начала подниматься на холке. Это что-то вроде способа сказать « _Йорак, я собираюсь трахнуть твоего не-парня, и мне очень жаль, что я лгал тебе о том, будто не фантазирую о Лэнсе»_ , но это лучшее, что он может придумать.

Йорак издает низкий звук, и это говорит о том, что он очень близок к истерике.

— Мы вернемся, — убеждает его Кит, начиная выталкивать Йорака из льва и стараясь убедить Черную закрыть свою пасть на случай, если Йорак захочет телепортироваться к ним. Йорак смотрит на него с недовольным выражением, и что-то подсказывает Киту, что его пес, скорее всего, не до конца понимает, _для чего_ Лэнсу и Киту нужно уединиться.

Он благодарит звезды за небольшие чудеса.

Когда он заходит в кабину, он видит распакованные пакеты с медикаментами, которые Широ подсчитывал прошлым вечером. Он видит скученные матрацы и лежанку Йорака в углу. Но есть одна вещь, которая сразу привлекает внимание Кита, — Лэнс. Он устроился у приборной панели Черного льва, уже сняв бронь с груди и рук. Он смотрит на Кита с наклоненной головой, с интересом наблюдая то, как тот медленно приближается. Когда Кит подходит, он видит, как фиолетовый свет Черной подчеркивает черты Лэнса, придавая его голубым глазам глубину.

— Привет, — тихо приветствует Лэнс Кита, когда он останавливается перед ним.

— Привет, — отвечает Кит, прикусывая губу, устраиваясь между раздвинутых бедер Лэнса, прижимая его ноги к краю приборной панели и опуская на них свои ладони. Материал боди под его руками теплый; Киту интересно, такой же ли теплый Лэнс в других местах. Лэнс прижимается к нему и горячо дышит ему в шею.

Киту интересно, чувствует ли Лэнс то, как сильно бьется у него сердце.

— Сядь, — тихо приказывает ему Лэнс, слегка отталкивая его в сторону кресла пилота. Лэнс спрыгивает с приборной панели, и его паладинская обувь слегка щелкает, когда он приземляется. Лэнс, словно змея, скользит ближе, поднимаясь своими руками по голеням Кита, а потом упираясь ему в колени.

Лэнс медленно раздвигает колени Кита, а Кит не оказывает никакого сопротивления, лишь двигаясь в своем кресле, обрывисто дыша, и мнется в ожидании. Пальцы Лэнса прижимаются к бедрам Кита, скользя вверх и добираясь до брони на поясе.

Немного приподнявшись, Лэнс прижимается лицом к щеке Кита, его влажные губы скользят по теплой коже, когда он наклоняется к уху Кита, чтобы что-то прошептать. Кит откидывается на спинку кресла практически загипнотизированный, его тело напряглось в ожидании, когда Лэнс начал снимать броню с рук Кита, а теплое дыхание посылало дрожь по его позвоночнику.

—  _Хороший мальчик_ , — шепчет ему на ухо Лэнс. Кит чувствует затягивающийся узел в животе и то, как дрожат его бедра, когда Лэнс прижимает их к себе.

_Черт возьми._

XxX

Рот у Лэнса _горячий_. Его щеки и язык буквально обжигали, когда он медленно качал головой, и его руки, словно железные тиски, сжимали бедра Кита, чтобы тот не делал слишком грубых толчков.

Кит думает, что это был очень умный ход со стороны Лэнса. Он уверен, что без этих рук он давно бы потерял оставшиеся крупицы самоконтроля.

Сдерживая свои стоны, Кит изо всех сил сжимает подлокотники на кресле, толкаясь бедрами в рот Лэнса так, как тот позволит.

—  _Б-бля!_  — выругивается Кит, когда Лэнс отстраняется, а потом обхватывает губами головку, упираясь языком в чувствительную щелочку.

—  _Л-Лэнс!_  — задыхается Кит, открыв рот и сжимая волосы Лэнса, резко дергая. Лэнс стонет, вибрируя на его члене. Спустя секунду Лэнс выпускает член изо рта, поднимая голову, и смотрит на Кита.

— Не дергай так, Когане, я не хочу облысеть, — скулит он, лениво проводя ладонью по влажному от его слюны члену.

— Ххгмх, — мычит Кит, нахмурив брови, когда Лэнс проводит рукой по вздувшейся вене, — П-прости, — извиняется он, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, хоть его сердце бьется с такой скоростью, будто вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди, — Я- У меня давно этого не было.

Лэнс понимающе кивает, а затем снова опускает голову, касаясь мягкими губами головки.

— Я понимаю, — говорит Лэнс, словно не замечая, что его теплое дыхание заставляет Кита прогибаться в спине, — То есть, мне нравится быть паладином и всякое такое, но совершенно нет времени на себя, понимаешь?

Да, Кит _понимал_. Но то, почему Лэнс решил пообщаться с ним во время дрочки, было за пределами его разума.

— Мы все типа тренируемся с _этим_ , тренируемся с _тем_ , а еще замок — _это-_

Лэнс начал говорить быстрее, его ладонь сжалась у основания Кита, а губами он прижался к влажной головке, словно это был не член, а микрофон.

Кит, по правде говоря, даже не стал бы отрицать тот факт, что Лэнс каким-то странным образом забыл, что они, вроде бы, трахаться собирались.

Но чем дольше говорил Лэнс, тем быстрее Кит чувствовал приближение своего конца. Тихий гул голоса Лэнса, когда он проводил рукой по Киту, случайные прикосновения губами, когда он продолжает свой монолог о том, что не мог дрочить последние несколько месяцев.

—  _Л-Лэнс_ , — задыхается Кит, чувствуя жар в низу своего живота. Его бедра задрожали, когда горячие теплые искры начали стрелять вверх по позвоночнику.

Лэнс продолжает болтать.

—  _Л-Лэнс-!_

Когда Кита накрывает оргазм, ему удается увидеть выражение Лэнса: его глаза широко раскрыты и удивлены, словно он не ожидал, что Кит кончит, пока он будет дрочить ему.

— Хах, — говорит Лэнс, поднимая руку, испачканную в сперме, а затем вытирая ее об боди на своем животе, — Это было быстро.

— Отвали, — сразу же отвечает Кит с полузакрытыми глазами, поднимаясь на стуле, — Я не делал этого уже как два года.

— Да-да, — говорит Лэнс понимающим тоном, — Космические киты и мусор?

— Да, — соглашается Кит, все еще пытаясь восстановить рваное дыхание. Кит почувствовал липкую сперму на своем члене, и осторожно, с помощью руки, вытер ее, стараясь не задевать чрезмерно чувствительную головку.

— Так вот, как думаешь, когда ты снова будешь готов продолжить? — спрашивает Лэнс, пальцем вытирая капли спермы на лице, — Я еще не получил свою очередь.

— Эммм, я не знаю? — пожимает плечами Кит и начинает приспускать верхнюю часть своего боди к животу, — Может, минут пять?

—  _Вау_ , — свистит Лэнс, — Ты реально очень _быстрый_. Не зря ты был Красным паладином, — улыбается Лэнс, когда Кит закатывает глаза. Язык Лэнса исчезает во рту, а затем он медленно проводит им по губам, слизывая остатки спермы.

— Ах, — съеживается Лэнс, а его лицо кривится от отвращения, — Ты невкусный.

— Тебе не нужно было этого делать! — возражает Кит.

— Ах, да, а я сделал, — говорит Лэнс как ни в чем не бывало, — _Ты_ думал, что это горячо.

Часть Кита именно так и считала, но из-за гордости он решил не отвечать, хотя, судя по ухмылке, Лэнс забавлялся — он, вероятно, уже знал правду.

— Эй, — говорит Лэнс, слегка подталкивая колени, — Поднимайся. Моя очередь сидеть пришла.

Слегка ворча, Кит встает, стараясь не обращать на боль в пояснице из-за того, что он долгое время сидел в неудобной позе. Лэнс сразу же садится в кресло и откидывается на спинку, начиная снимать свои паладинские доспехи. Он натягивает их на пупок и на бедра, а потом снимает полностью, оставаясь в светло-синих боксерах.

Несмотря на все мысли и желание Кита увидеть Лэнса голым, он с трудом справлялся с Лэнсом, крутящимся на кресле, чтобы сесть по-удобнее, и стонущим Китом, чтобы тот придвинулся еще ближе.

— Так как мы это сделаем? — спрашивает Лэнс, поднимая глаза и смотря на Кита, с любопытством разглядывающего его, — Ты сейчас слишком высокий, чтобы стоять, так что-либо спускайся вниз, либо встану я, — говорит Лэнс, слегка нахмурившись.

Кит пожимает плечами, ведь он считал, что это больше по части Лэнса решать, как они будут трахаться- казалось, это его забота, потому что, основываясь на недавно полученных данных, именно Лэнс постоянно бормотал что-то и каждые несколько секунд менял свою позу. Внезапно он встает, чуть ли не опрокидывая Кита назад, а затем переворачивается на живот и обнимает подлокотник кресла, повернувшись к Киту задницей и выгнувшись в спине.

— Я все понял, — счастливо выкрикивает Лэнс, будто Кит не стоит прямо за ним, — Я положу руки _сюда_ , — говорит он, показывая, где и за что он будет держаться на кресле Кита, — И мы просто сделаем это сзади!

Кит действительно стоит здесь и крадет все мокрые мечты Йорака, да?

— Конечно, — умудряется кивнуть Кит, и, словно в знак согласия, кладет свою руку на его поясницу. Его кожа теплая, скользкая и с капельками пота, но _мягкая_.

Спина Лэнса чиста и безупречна, а кожа словно бархат. Не думая, Кит начинает поглаживать его, надавливая пальцами легко и без особой силы, но достаточно для того, чтобы потом остались красные следы. Когда он достигает шеи Лэнса, нижний паладин дрожит, и мурашки пробегают вдоль его позвоночника, когда Кит прижимает пальцы к шее. Лэнс вздрагивает.

Кит медленно приближается, упираясь бедрами в мягкую и румяную задницу Лэнса, наклоняется вниз и опирается на спину Лэнса, а затем прижимает влажный поцелуй к его обнаженному плечу.

—  _Ммммм_ , — почти мурлычет Лэнс, прислонившись лбом к спинке кресла.

Мягко дыша ему в шею и чувствуя губами рваный пульс, Кит начинает мягко и медленно притираться твердеющим членом к заду Лэнса, положив обе руки на его бедра и притягивая ближе к себе.

— Ггхх, — негромко стонет Лэнс, прижимаясь к Киту.

Кит впивается ногтями в бедра, оттягивая ткань нижнего белья.

— Знаешь, у нас есть… — замолкает Кит.

— Смазка? — спрашивает Лэнс, смотря на него через плечо, — Ну… разве это не твой Лев? У _тебя_ есть что-нибудь?

Кит чувствует, как его начинает охватывать паника, потому что… у него ничего нет. В Черной нет ничего, что необходимо для быстрого секса, или того, что могло бы хоть как-то помочь Лэнсу.

Пока Кит роется в своей памяти в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло затеряться в многочисленных отсеках Льва, его глаза цепляются за открытые упаковки с медикаментами.

—  _Наверное?_

Одна из загерметизированных упаковок валялась у его ноги, и Кит, не колеблясь, наклонился, опираясь рукой на спину Лэнса. Положив упаковку на спину Лэнса, он открыл ее.

— Эй! — воскликнул Лэнс, обращая на себя внимание, — Я тебе что, стол?

— Ага, — сразу же отвечает Кит, просматривая пакеты с мазью и бинтами, — И столы не разговаривают, так что заткнись.

Прошлым вечером Широ просмотрел каждый из припасов, рассказывая Киту о том, как и с чем что нужно использовать, и Кит мог смутно припомнить хоть немного информации о каждом медикаменте. Под приглушенное ворчание Лэнса, Кит наконец-то вытаскивает тюбик с жирным гелем, который, если Киту не изменяет память, борется с сухостью кожи. Сейчас этот гель кажется достаточно подходящим для того, чтобы служить смазкой, и его блестящая поверхность практически сверкает под прозрачной пленкой. Так что Кит, особо не раздумывая, щелкает крышку тюбика и щедро выливает гель на свою раскрытую ладонь, с громким стуком пиная ногой оставшуюся часть комплекта.

— Чувак, мне так легко с тобой во главе, — протягивает Лэнс, и упирается задницей в твердый член Кита.

— Мне казалось, что я сзади, — говорит Кит, а потом поддевает большими пальцами края боксеров и начинает тянуть их вниз, сдерживая улыбку, когда Лэнс пытается сдержать удивленный смех.

— Ты такой смешной, Кит. Если бы только твой член был таким же быстрым, как и твой рот… Ой, подожди, — отвечает Лэнс, вращая своими бедрами, когда Кит положил ладонь на его щеку. Нажать скользким пальцем на отверстие Лэнса было довольно легко, особенно когда все сопровождалось шутками Лэнса, словно Кит не _растягивал_ его.

— Ты никогда не затыкаешься, да? — отстраненно спрашивает Кит, медленно двигая пальцем внутри Лэнса, а немного геля отлично заменяет нормальную смазку.

— Н-ни разу с т-того момента, к-как н-научился, — отвечает Лэнс, слегка задыхаясь и покачивая бедрами в такт нежным и медленным толчкам пальца.

Кит признает, что этого стоило ожидать. Вместо того, чтобы ответить, Кит присоединяет второй палец, оставляя жирный след вокруг ануса Лэнса. Кит скручивает пальцы, нежно поглаживая горячие стенки Лэнса.

—  _Ггхх_ , — стонет Лэнс, напрягаясь и начиная насаживаться на руку Кита. Кит положил свободную ладонь на талию Лэнса, когда он начал толкаться быстрее, а его пальцы сгибались и нажимали на Лэнса, когда тот прижался к креслу пилота.

—  _К-Кит_ , — давясь, прохрипел Лэнс, уткнувшись лбом в спинку кресла, — _И-и э-это все, ч-что ты м-можешь?_  — спрашивает он, а его тело дрожит, когда Кит притягивает его ближе.

На мгновение Кит застывает, почти прекращая толчки пальцами. Не отвечая, он проводит ладонью по талии Лэнса, затем переходя на бедра голубоглазого парня, а затем сжимая его крепко стоящий член. Удивленного вздоха достаточно для того, чтобы вызвать на лице Кита улыбку.

Улыбка быстро пропадает, когда Лэнс начинает тихо хихикать.

— Что? — спрашивает Кит, не понимая, что могло заставить Лэнса смеяться.

— Ты трогаешь мой член, — смеется Лэнс, — Это так _по-гейски_.

_Невероятно._

— Не хочу тебя огорчать, — начинает Кит, надрачивая член Лэнса в такт толчкам пальцев, — Но ты мне _отсосал_ , Лэнс.

— Справедливо, — отвечает Лэнс, пожимая плечами, несмотря на то, что он трясся как лист. Кит был очень удивлен тому, что Лэнсу удалось так долго поддерживать разговор.

— Мы почти дошли до хорошей части, Когане? — спрашивает Лэнс поломанным голосом, повернув голову и посмотрев на Кита. Третий палец, каким-то образом добавленный во время «спора» с Лэнсом, теперь свободно скользит с остальными двумя.

— Ага, — ворчит Кит, с едва слышимым _хлюпом_ вытаскивая пальцы, — Нам должно быть норм, но я могу добавить еще этой алтеанской штуки, если надо.

Не церемонясь, Кит стаскивает свои паладинские доспехи, и боксеры скользят по его бедрам вместе с остальной одеждой. Его член твердый, с ярко-красной головкой- и он _болит_ , боже, так _болит_. Лэнс дрожит, когда Кит, обхватив рукой свой член, приставляет его к растянутому отверстию.

— Ммм, — тихо промямлил Лэнс, низко опуская голову, когда Кит потянул его за бедра на себя, — Не хочешь заняться этим посреди недели? Ради этого я даже перестану тренировать Йорака!

По правде говоря, Киту большего и не надо — его собственное желание всегда оставалось где-то на втором месте, когда он вместе с Лэнсом порочили друг друга.

Он входит. Медленно. Дюйм за дюймом теплое нутро затягивало его глубже и глужбе. Лэнс по-прежнему лежит под ним, впившись ногтями в кожу на кресле, а спина напрягается, когда Кит входит полностью, прижимаясь бедрами к заднице Лэнса.

Руки Кита сжимали бедра Лэнса с такой силой, словно это был спасательный круг, удерживая себя неподвижно, пока Лэнс, поднимая и опуская бедра, искал удобный для себя угол.

— Нужно время? — спрашивает Кит, надеясь, что его голос не такой хриплый, как он думает; тепло в его животе, в принципе, ничем не помогает, посылая электрические разряды в его ноги, и делая его бедра слабыми.

— Не… твоей жизни… — задыхаясь, говорит Лэнс, поднимая одну ногу к груди и прижимаясь спиной к Киту, сжимаясь вокруг него.

—  _Блядь!_  — ругается Кит, крепче сжимая Лэнса, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

— Хе, — тихо смеется Лэнс, — Как тебе такая сделка: тот, кто кончит первым, моет всю посуду?

 — Я сделал хлеб! — протестует Кит, морщась, когда движения Лэнса позволяют ему войти глубже.

— Ты наливал воду в канистры, Когане. Не делай вид, будто занимался чем-то серьезным, особенно когда ты близок к тому, чтобы потерять это место.

Кит хмурится и сдвигает брови, когда чувствует, как Лэнс пульсирует вокруг него, как дрожит его спина от желания, но он не совершает никаких движений. Кит знает, что у Лэнса все хорошо с самоконтролем, но в этом соревновании он не собирается уступать ему.

— Окей, — хмыкает Кит, стуча в знак согласия по лэнсовской руке. Не теряя времени зря, Кит начинает двигаться, медленно выходя из Лэнса, а потом толкаясь бедрами обратно.

Лэнс вскрикивает от неожиданности и почти стукается головой об спинку стула.

— Осторожнее! — тут же скулит Лэнс, а его тело начинает дрожать от силы ударов Кита. Постепенно Кит устанавливает ритм.

_Толчок назад. Толчок вперед._

_Толчок назад. Толчок вперед._

_Толчок назад. Толчок вперед._

Это было как заклинание, как что-то, что позволило ему потеряться, раствориться в ощущении Лэнса вокруг него. Его горячая кожа под ладонями, его рваные вдохи, когда он пытался использовать свое положение и пробовал отталкиваться от Кита, но никогда не попадая в ритм.

Лэнс превратил это в соревнование. Кит был бы проклят, если бы он _проиграл_.

—  _К-Кит-_  — хныкал Лэнс низким и нуждающимся голосом, когда он, кажется, бросил все попытки подстроиться под темп Кита и вцепился в его запястья, словно они были спасательным кругом, — _Б-Бля, быстрее-_

Кит ссутулился, прислонившись грудью к изогнутой спине Лэнса, и наклонился достаточно близко, чтобы слышать рваное дыхание Лэнса и его бессвязную речь.

—  _Лэнс_ , — прошептал Кит, уткнувшись в изогнутую потную шею Лэнса, войдя глубже и прижавшись бедрами к другому паладину с каким-то первобытным отчаянием, чувствуя взрывающиеся _фейерверки_ на дне живота, — _Лэнс. Лэнс. Лэнс-_

Голубоглазый паладин поворачивает голову, упираясь щекой в спинку паладинского кресла, а его затуманенный взгляд останавливается на Ките. Его губы приоткрытые, мягкие, красные и блестящие от слюны, и он смотрел на Кита с отстраненным выражением.

—  _Ки-_ , — стонал Лэнс, упершись лицом в стул, и не способный с первого раза произнести имя Кита.

— Лэнс, — повторил Кит, прижав голову и почувствовав, как сжимается вокруг него Лэнс. Рот Лэнса так близко, губы красные и покусанные, и Кит думает, что потом ему надо будет извиниться перед Лэнсом за то, что он так грубо обращался с ним, — Лэнс, — повторяет Кит с отчаянием в голосе, когда он почувствовал легкое покалывание в низу живота, и белые вспышки под веками каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, — Лэнс, поцелуй меня, — говорит Кит, и это очень похоже на просьбу, когда по его позвоночнику пробегают искры удовольствия.

Лэнс безмолвно подчиняется, и его рот отлично подходит ко рту Кита. И Кита даже не беспокоят слюнявые губы Лэнса, полностью сосредоточившись на теплом, влажном языке, проталкивающимся в его рот, обводящим кромку зубов, переплетающимся с его языком, и это Киту кажется даже чем-то _нежным_.

Отстранившись с нитью слюны, соединяющей их губы, Кит чувствует, что его конец близок. Судя по тому, как содрогается Лэнс, тот тоже долго не продержится.

Но Кит прямо _здесь_ , на самом краю, вбивается в Лэнса, обернув ладонь вокруг сочащегося члена Лэнса.

Кит собирается проиграть.

Он собирается _проиграть_.

Рот Кита открывается в беззвучном стоне, и он заставляет себя выйти из Лэнса, когда почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит.

Нет. Нет. Киту надо, чтобы последнее _слово_ было за ним.

Сильнее перехватывая член Лэнса, Кит близко, на сколько это вообще возможно, наклоняется к уху другого паладина. Его голос хриплый от наслаждения.

— Лэнс? — спрашивает Кит, и слышит тихий стон в ответ. Кит тяжело вздыхает, толкаясь как можно глубже, и его оргазм заставляет сжимать руку вокруг Лэнса сильнее, и его бедра дрожат, когда он пытается устоять на ногах, изливаясь внутрь Лэнса.

—  _Ммгхх_ , — стонет Лэнс, закрыв глаза, словно его разум был на расстоянии нескольких световых лет, потерянный в собственном удовольствии.

_Отлично._

— Хороший мальчик, Лэнс, — тихо шепчет Кит, и по голосу понятно, что он приближается к экстазу. Лэнс под ним напрягается, и на мгновение Киту кажется, что он сказал что-то не то. Все его сомнения опровергаются, когда Лэнс сильно прогибается в спине, и его сперма пачкает ладонь Кита. Его трясет, он дрожит, практически _вибрирует_ в блаженстве.

 _Выигрывает_ Кит.


End file.
